


a world too big for her.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feminist Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: alana watches will's pack.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	a world too big for her.

the room was dim, nothing seemed to ever show here, & alana bloom hated it. colorful things made her feel better, a room so dark, with little to no natural light, is depressing. 

the brunette is used to depressing, though, seeing as she's watching the dogs of someone who's in a psychiatric facility. they all seemed quiet, only barking at the rare sound of a wild animal outside.

alana used to think she would conquer the world. childhood was something she looked down upon, wishing to grow and become something powerful. 

but instead she's here. in a small house owned by her friend, who probably won't see her as a friend ever again. 

she wonders if will is right, if hannibal really is behind all of this. she tries to think of how things could change, she hopes it won't. 

she really, really hopes it won't.


End file.
